le goût du sang
by lasy de lys
Summary: #chap 4 upload# des question encore et toujours
1. je suis en manque d'inspiration alors ...

Qui l'aurait cru que moi je me tournerais vers la magie noire ,maintenant ma vie n'est plus que sang se n'est pas que cela me dérange au contraire pour la choses que je suis devenu cela est normal .je suis devenu le pire être que la terre puisse portait vous rendez compte a 17 ans j'ai a mon palmaresse plus de meurtre que lord Voldemort lui même d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle , il paraîtrai qu'ils demande de l' aide a ma « maîtresse » sans doute le fait que l'on ai massacrer son plus fidèle mangemort ,ce n'est pas Peter il a été retrouver et Sirius black innocenter je me souviens très bien du procès Harry avais insister pour que je sois là a ce moment là je n'avait que 15 ans  
  
Nous étions tous assis sur des gradin Harry et Remus était les plus nerveux il n'arrêtais pas de dire des paroles sans sens et ne s'en randre même pas compte. On a attendu un quart d'heure que le grand ministre de la magie daigne venir .Dumbledore lui même a été le chercher je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir mais bon .Sirius entra par une grande porte encadrer de 2 auror ,ils le fit s'assoire puis Fudge fit boire du veritaserum a dumbledore Sirius et Peter et c'est sous la surprise générale que Sirius a été libérer Peter a été comdanner au baiser d'un detraqeur . il eu une grande fête chez Remus .  
  
Puis drago nous rejoint nous nous sommes vite lie d'amitié ce que Ron a du prendre comme un flirt car il ne nous laissez pas seule ,Dray disait que s'était normal ,mais moi ça avait le don de m'énerver il ne comprenez pas que je n'étais pas a lui mais bon .Il était de nature possessif même avec Harry .D'ailleurs je me suis même demander si ni avait pas quelque choses entre eux .Cette penser est vite partie de mon esprits quand je l'ai surpris avec Cho le mois suivant.  
  
Enfin de compte je crois Ron avait raison moi et Draco nous sommes ensemble depuis que j'ai 15 ans je me souviendrais toujours de cette soirée ou il m'a embrasser pour la premier fois  
  
Nous étions dans la bibliothèque ,on chercher .......en tout cas on chercher quelques choses d'important .Cela faisait bien 30 min que lui avait abandonner moi je chercher toujours et je crois que c'est là le plus grand de mes défaut pour certains la persévérance et une qualité pour moi je la pratique a un niveau tellement haut quelle m'en coûteras sûrement la vie alors je continua de chercher pendant que monsieur malfoy me fixait avec insistance c'est cela qui m'a fait lever les yeux de mon livres je lui ai demande ce qu'il avait a me fixait comme ça alors il c'est lever a contourner la table , ce pencher vers moi ma regarder dans les yeux puis il m'a embrasser d'un baiser chaste au debout qui au furent et mesures devenait de plus en plus langoureux nous nous sommes séparer a regret ,puis moi j 'ai attendu une de ces phrases qu'il dit quand il embrasse une fille dans le couloir une phrase du style « c'était pouvoir comment tu embrasse ».Mais il me regarda dans les yeux et il me dit -je t'aime ................  
  
Alors vous avez trouver qui c'est si vous avis pas trouver vous le serait dans le chap. suivant  
  
review please  
  
  
  
LASY DE LYS 


	2. la premiere rencontre

Pheniamon :ta perdu c pas elle et la suite la voici  
  
Complexe :merci et tu as raison le mieux avec les fics c que on joue avec l'imagination des gens  
  
Ccilia :et oui qui peux survivre au charme de ce cher Draco ????  
  
Lolo :les fautes pour moi c une deuxième nature mais je suis désoler pour toi car tu ne sortiras avec lui encore désole  
  
Erzebeth-rouge :a la maîtresse c la personne que on découvre dans ce chapitre et pour la ponctuation c comme l'orthographe c pas tellement mon fort  
  
Lyra b :a ça une choses est sur c que c'est qq1  
  
Merci a vous pour vos review et bonne lecture  
  
  
  
Chapitre2 :La première rencontre  
  
-Je t'aime Virginia Weasley cette phrase je n'oublierai jamais peut être parce que Dray me la répéter tout les soirs... cette phrase fait partie de celle qu'on ne peut oublier tout comme le jour où pour la premier fois j'ai rencontrer ma maîtresse nous étions a Poudlard j'entrer a peine dans ma seizième année .Le professeur Dumbledore nous avez tous convoquer dans son bureau afin de parler d'une possible alliances avec une puissante sorcières je me souviens de la tête qu'il a fait lorsque qu'il a prononcer son nom un mélange de peur (et oui même ce cher Dumbi peut avoir peur) ,de dégoût et de haine .Comment pourrai-je oublié le nom de celle pour qui je donnerai ma vie . Tout comme moi elle se prénomme Virginia ce qui nous a tous amuser au début , mais son nom ,son nom plus redouter que celui de Voldemort ,le nom de la mort personnifier ,celui du désir car aucun homme ne dira qui n'a jamais éprouver du désir en la regardent ,personne ne peut rester impassible devant le bleu presque blanc de ces yeux ,ses lèvres bien trop rouge pour son teint de porcelaine ,ces cheveux quand a eux on peut dire qui n'ont pas de couleur fixe car elle a beau entre une tueuse ,un vampires ,une enchanteresse ,une maîtresse de potions bien meilleurs que Salazard Serpentard ,elle possède ce don rare et que seule un être pur a le droit de posséder .Le don d'empathie elle peut ressentir les sentiments des autres ,son empathie et tellement develloper qu'elle peut lire ou modifier les penser des gens .En 2000 ans elle a largement eu le temps de ce perfectionner et ne ressent plus le sentiments des autres a leurs état pur ,mais elle les fait ressortir sur ces cheveux si bien que lorsque qu'elle se pressente devant voldemort ces cheveux devient noire de haine .... Le professeurs Dumbledore nous a demander d'attendre quelque instant .En effet 10 min plus tard elle apparaissait vêtu d'une magnifique robe du 15eme siècle .  
  
-Mon cher dumbledore j'espère que vous avez une raison valable pour me déranger ? tout le monde dans la piece la regarder étrangement ,en effet c 'est pas tout les jours que vous entendez quelqu'un parler a Dumbledore avec une tel arrogance -Je vous rassure ce n'est par plaisir que je vous ai convoquer mais par pur et simple obligation -je n'ai pas de temps a perdre allez droit au but . -Très bien j'ai besoin de votre aide -vous quoi ?j'ai du mal entendre le grand Albus Dumbledore a besoin de mon aide laissez moi rire .... Et je pourrais savoir en quoi je pourrais vous aidez -en Angleterre il y a un mage très puissa... -j'ai dit que je n'avait pas de temps a perdre alors venait en au but et vite .Décidément pour nous tous (ceux qui était dans la piece Mc gonagall ,Sirius ,Remus, Severus, Ron ,Harry Hermione, Dray et Virginia )cette femme était folle de parlait comme ça a dumbledore mais la suite du dialogue nous surprise encore plus -le but est comme vous l'appelait (il tourne pas légèrement autour du pot )et d'éliminer voldemort -stop je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec les Serpentard ou même les Griffondor c'est tout a fait hors de question et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai refuser a Serpentard et , je ne vous le refuserait pas non plus ,alors que moi j'ai beaucoup plus d'intérêt de son coter .La discussion est close au revoir _elle se tourna vers Draco elle le regarda intensément comme pour lui parler par télépathie puis elle s'enflamma et disparu . cette instant personne ne l'avait remarquer a par moi et le professeur Dumbledore .  
  
Et depuis le prof.Dumbledore avait de moins en moins confiance en Dray . Maintenant je suis sur que vous voulez savoir comment je suis devenu une des plus fidèle sorcières a la solde de Lady Maledetti* .Draco avait été chasser du manoir des Malfoy , et il habitait désormais chez Sirius avec Harry .Il avaient enfin trouver un terrain d'entente ,en fin de compte il se ressembler assez ,ils avait beau être l'opposer physiquement et par caractère il avait tout les deux une vie baser sur la solitude ,le mensonges et la haine .Alors comme le dit le proverbes qui se ressemble s'assemble .Et ils sont devenu de très bon amis même voir les meilleur amis du monde .Un jour moi et Draco étaient seule dans la maison de Sirius car ils étaient tous partit en course .Draco m'a poser une question que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre. Nous étions assis a la table du salon c'était pendant les vacances d'été je lisait et lui finissais son devoir de potion ,il me regarder  
  
-Virgie -oui fit-je tout en levant la tête de son livre -j'ai quelque choses a te dire -vas-y je t'écoute Dray me regarda intensément puis il continua -tu sais Virgie(bah oui son vrai nom c Virginia) Lady Maledetti je la connais depuis que j'ai 4 ans, c un peu comme ma mère et l'autre jour dans le bureau de dumbledore ,tu sais quand elle m'a fixer en faite elle me parlait par télépathie et elle m'a demander si tu voudrais bien devenir une de ces soldats tout comme moi . Ces derniers mots il l'ai avait dit d'un ton hésitant. Comment aurais je eu l'idee que l'homme que j'aimais était en faite ce que je m'éforcer de combattre ,jamais je n'aurais imaginer que Dray etait un mage noire moi qui l'avait toujours défendu je me suis a cette instant sentie trahie .Il m'avait menti une fois il pourrait recommencer et de plus ce mensonge etait de taille. Pendant que je surmonter ma surprise .Draco c'etait approcher de moi -Virgie tu sais tu n'est pas obliger d'accepter je comprendrais très bien que tu ne le veuille pas je l'entendais mais j'etait toujours sous le coup de la surprise eh ho t toujours avec moi -hein il m'avais fait sursauter en passant sa main devant mes yeux tu..je ..enfaîte je ne sais pas Dray jamais je ne me suis aussi mal senti qu'a ce moment là j'etait désempare je ne savez pas quoi faire ni dire je voulait qu'il me dissent que c'etait faux mais non ,il ma regarder avec CE regard celui qui ferait fondre un glacier .Il le savait que j'allait sûrement ne plus avoir confiance en lui ,il savait tous ce qui se passer .Que mes idée se bousculer ,quelle s'accumuler et se déformer et que toutes ces perspective quelle former me faisait peur .Alors il a fait ce qu'il faisait toujours et ce qu'il fait encore il m'a simplement embrasser et toutes mes idées ce sont remise en place .Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'il ma mentie qu'il ne m'aimait plus ......  
  
Alors j'ai dit oui. Au début je n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler un atout mais j'ai vite appris et pour une bonne cause j'avais l'homme que j'aimais en exemple ^____________^  
  
*Maledetti c'est tire de l'italien maledetto qui veut dire maudit  
  
voilà c'est finie un chapitre pas très long mais déjà plus que le premier  
  
j'espère que ça vous a plu Lasy 


	3. le premier massacre et la revelation

Merci pour vos review Lasy  
  
Chapitre 2 : le premier massacre et la révélation  
  
Savez vous que trouver le sommeil après son premier massacre et extrément  
  
Le mien je mens souviens avec moi il avait lady Maledetti, drago et moi. Trois pour 300 vies enlever. C'etait au mois d'octobre, le 13 octobre en Angleterre, lors d'un mariages qui devait unir deux grandes familles de sorcier pur, Drago avait etait inviter. La cérémonie avait déjà commençait. Nous sommes arrivez juste au moment ou le curé demandait si quelqu'un s'opposait a cette union A ce moment précis lady maledetti a ouvert l'immense pour en bois de l'église -Oui moi j'ai un petit quelquefois a dire. Lady Maledetti avait dit ça tout en s'approchant une personne assis o dernier rang, elle attrapa une jeune fille d'environ 21 ans la regarda dans les yeux puis d'un geste franc elle lui arracha le c?ur, transpercent de sa main les cote et autres tissu humain qui entourait le c?ur de la jeune femme ; Elle la lâcha pour la laisser tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd. Un silence régna dans la grande église puis des pleurs se fit entendre et un jeune homme du même age de la jeune s'approcha d'elle -Sarah, Sarah répond moi je t'ensuplie s?urette répond moi je tant pris. Tout en disant ces paroles il la prit dans ces bras comme pour bercer un bébé. Ensuite tout n'etait que cris, pleure et supplication. Au bout des heures il ne rester qu'une fillette de 5 ans encore en vie, au debout je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais lady Maledetti la laisser en vie et elle nous accompagner jusqu'en Italie la ou se trouve notre « qg » ; Maintenant cette petite fille est en quelque sorte mon disciple tout comme j'ai été celle de Virginia, a ma petite Marie a cinq ans elle déjà tuer une dizaine de personne ce qui n'est pas pour descendre dans l'estime de lady.  
  
Un autre de mes souvenir les plus marquant est le moment ou le professeur dumbledore a deviner jetait devenu ce que je suis maintenant un vampire c'etait il y a à peine 5 mois Il a mis du temps est s'en rendre compte car par rapport aux idées que les gens se font des vampires nous ne craignons pas le soleil en tout cas nous ne le craignons plus. Grâce à une potion que nous devons prendre à toutes les nouvelles lunes. Mais cette potion est assez dur a faire, il faut la léser reposer pendant 1 mois dans un lieu humides et la remuer tout les soirs entre 0h00 et 2h30.Une nuit ou j'allais remuer cette fameuse potion le prof. Dumbledore était dans les couloires avec le professeur Rogue je ne l'ai avez pas vu, ni même entendu bien que mes sens se soient développer. Ils m'ont suivie jusqu'au cachot ou je cachais ma potion, puis j'ai fait ce que j'avais a faire et je suis partie. Mais eux sont rester dans l e cachot le Severus n'a pas mis longtemps avant de reconnaître la potion.et il mon t tous les deux un jour convoquer dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour me demander si jetait vraiment un vampire. Je me souviens de leurs têtes quand je me suis transformer, ils ont tout d'abord cru à un accident mais rien n'en été. Au bout d'un mois ils ont su que ce n'etait pas un accident et je fus renvoyer de poudlard.  
  
Puis me voilà aujourd'hui a te raconter mes souvenir mon cher Zeus. Toi qui ma toujours conseiller depuis le début de ma vie, toi que j'invoquer déjà a l'age de 7 ans.c'est toi qui ma conseiller d'abandonner ce stupide béguin qu'etait Harry Potter. Alors je te demande ce que je dois faire. Approuver ma maîtresse ou bien aider mon ancienne famille a tuer serpentard.je tant supplie répond moi..   
  
(a partir de maintenant c plus Virginia qui raconte pour ce chap. après c re elle )  
  
Virginia ce tenez a genoux devant l'hôtel du tous puisant Zeus, elle commencer a perdre espoir est que ce dieu qui l'avait tant aider allait ne plus lui faire confiance ???? Elle allait partir quand une voix résonna dans ça tête « Ma chère enfant sache que se n'est pas sur ton erreur passer, ni sur le fait que tu sois devenu un démon que je ne te serais plus amical. Ce choix c'est a toi de voir.soit tu trahi ta famille des être que tu as chérit pendant les dix sept année de ta vie ou tu trahi un vampire qui quoi que tu en disent fait ton malheur. ; c a toi de voir Virginia »  
  
  
  
il est court je sais mais il était long 15 pages de world mais mon pu*** d'ordi il a beuger et tous mes textes se sont envoler alors avait pas le choix et pis comme je voulais pas attendre cinq ans acantde mettre la suite j'ai mis ça  
  
lasy  
  
review please 


	4. Interrogation

Je n'y croyais pas, même la personne qui m'avait le plus aider dans mes choix me laisser tomber. Alors comment je pourrais faire ???????? La seule personne en qui j'avais encore confiance, ne m'aide plus les seules choses qu'il me dit c'est de laisser choisir mon c?ur.... Mais si mon c?ur est mort ??? Je « l'utilise » juste pour Dray. Et encore je me demande si ce n'était pas juste un amour d'adolescent. De toute façon si s'était le cas, je ne peux reculer. Alors je devrais. Oui qu'es que je devrais faire ; aider ceux qui m'aiment, ou ce qui me désire ??????????? La seule chose qui m'accroche à ce monde : celui de le mort, des vampires, du sang et de la lumieres inexistante, est ma petite Marie. Je me suis longtemps nourri de son courage pour pouvoir survivre, mais elle maintenant c'est à moi de l'aider. Lady a dit que son initiation aura lieu dans 2 jours. Elle est folle, tout d'abord elle fait d'une gamine d'à peine 5 ans un monstre, un tueur, un vampire ..... Elle ne le mérite pas plus que moi je le mériter, mais j'ai fais mes choix. Et on ne peut revenir sur le passé. Mais comme on le dit « le futur est fait de présent » alors je fais mon choix j'ai 2 jours pour tuer mon ennemi la plus chère. Peut import ce que Drago en diras, si il m'aime il me comprendras. Mais m'aime t-il ?????????????????????????  
  
^____^  
  
lasy  
  
erzebeth-rouge : il aura du oui je vais peut être faire un chap. spécial Dray mais vers la fin 


End file.
